What More Out Of The Hat
by Fabulous 32
Summary: More lame assignment for Glee club. Santana POV. Continues from Out of The Hat, More Out Of The Hat and Even More Out Of The Hat.
1. Battle

**What More Out of the Hat!**

**I do not own Glee or any of the songs mentioned.**

_I have just seen the first episode of the second season of Glee and felt inspired to give the gang some new assignments._

A new term, a new year and yet somehow Glee was just as uncool as ever. Santana didn't mind so much, she may be lower down in the pecking order in the Cheerios thanks to her summer surgery but she was still the hottest thing in Glee. The new guy, Sam, definitely added to the group's pretty boy quota. No, the new term in Glee was going well, one week in and there was no sign of a lame assignment from Mr Shue.

…

Arm in arm with her best friend Brittany, Santana walked confidently into the choir room. Mr Shue's face when she entered soon shattered her good mood; he looked under pressure and a little serious. Santana knew that budgets were an issue this year; Coach Sylvester's rants on the subject for the last four Cheerio's practises had certainly made the point. Had Glee been cut? Santana took a seat beside Brittany on the back row in the rather subdued choir room and waited for the announcement. Even Brittany had picked up the vibe and was looking a little worried.

"Guys," began Mr Shue, "As you know it has been a struggle to get Glee club up and running this year. Principal Figgins was not supportive and is continuing threaten the remainder of our budget. I think we need to do something to get him on our side."

Mr Shue's look changed slightly to a more eager expression and Santana could feel a new assignment was on its way.

" Now I happen to know" he continued, "That Principal Figgins is a huge fan of 'THE' greatest recording artist of all time. If we perform a few of his songs for the new term assembly we are guaranteed to gain his support!"

"Finally!" cried Mike leaping up from his seat, "Finally we are going to do justice to Michael Jackson!"

Mercedes, Finn, Kurt, Tina and Brittany all leaped up to join him sharing high fives.

"Actually," interrupted Mr Shue, "The artist in question is Mr Elvis Presley."

"What?" exclaimed Kurt. "He is like a dinosaur of music!"

"How can you say that he was 'the King'." exclaimed Artie. For the first time Santana noticed that some of the glee-clubbers looked excited by the assignment, god those guys were lame.

"Come on guys." interrupted Mr Shue, "Settle down. Elvis is cool."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Was cool…," she said, "… like maybe a hundred years ago."

"I like Elvis." said Brittany, breaking the mood "He sang about being a Teddy Bear."

This statement was followed by a bewildered silence.

"We never do Michael." said Mike sadly, sitting back down on his chair.

Mr Shue took a moment, examining his hands as he thought through the group's protests. Santana narrowed her eyes, what was he planning now?

"Guys, we need Principal Figgins support if we're going to make it through this year. But I know many of you want to do some Michael Jackson, and I guess it would be nice to pay some sort of tribute to him. What do you say we combine to two, bring together the gods of rock and pop."

"Not another mash-up." groaned Santana, then she froze when she realised she had spoken out loud.

"No." said Mr Shue, "This time I think we should try something a little different. This time we are going to have a battle!"

…

Mr Shue had the Glee club divide into to two camps and then pick three songs by their chosen artist, a ballad, a dance number, and a show stopper. Santana chose the Michael Jackson camp but was sad to see Brittany pick the Elvis camp. Her best friend obviously really liked that Teddy Bear song.

So Santana was sat in the rehearsal room with Mike, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Finn. They had been talking about Michael Jackson songs for over half an hour but weren't really getting anywhere. Santana had taken a back seat. She wasn't supposed to care about these glee assignments. So she sat quietly filing her nails and wondering how Brittany was getting on in the Elvis camp.

"Maybe we should just start at the beginning?" suggested Tina, after another five minutes of argument, "Michael Jackson didn't do that many Ballads?"

"What was the one they kept playing on the radio after he died. The one he sang when he was a kid?" asked Finn.

"Yeah. The… _You've got a friend in me… _song" said Mercedes, singing the last line of the chorus

"Ben." said Santana, "The song is called Ben and it's a love song to a rat!"

Santana was getting annoyed now, this was taking forever and they hadn't picked a single song. Cheerios practice started in twenty minutes. She did not want to get any further into Coach Sylvester's bad books, she was bottom of the pyramid already - that was bad enough. Santana had no choice but to speak up.

"Can I make a few suggestions…".

…

Santana made it to the rapidly emptying Cheerio's locker room with two minutes to spare. The group had embraced her song choices and she left them to the organising of the music while she raced to practice. She found Brittany sat by their lockers looking rather depressed.

"Is the Elvis camp not going so well." She asked.

"Not really." said Brittany sadly, and Santana gave her a hug.

"Are they not doing the Teddy Bear song?" she asked, quickly realising the problem.

"No they are not." said Brittany, burying her head in her friends shoulder. "They never take me seriously. We could have worn teddy bear costumes and everything. It would have been fabulous!"

"There, there." said Santana patting the blonde on the back, as she struggled to keep a straight face, sometime her BFF even baffled her.

After a moment Santana glanced at her watch, it was one minute passed. They were now officially late; the coach was going to kill her, but, hell, Brittany was worth it.

…

Friday came and Santana was glad the week was over. She wasn't sure what ached more, her stomach muscled from all the crutches coach had given her after she was late or her legs from all the dance practise. Mike, Tina and herself were taking on the bulk of the choreography and there was a lot of it. Now was the moment of truth, Kurt had put together some very clever costumes for all of them, the jazz band were warming up and the sports hall was almost full – soon it would be time for battle, each group taking it in turns to out sing the other. Despite herself, Santana was finding it rather exciting.

Rachel and Finn came forward from each respective group for the coin toss to see who was going first. Finn won the toss and asked for the Elvis camp to go first. Rachel took to the microphone and began to sing, "In the Ghetto." The rest of the group joined in with some wonderful harmonies, it was a great song, and this battle was going to be tougher than Santana first thought. Principal Figgins looked delighted, so that part of Mr Shue's plan was working in any case. The applause from the auditorium was rather muted when they were done, apart from Mr Figgin's standing ovation.

Mercedes and Finn took to the stage next for the Michael Jackson camp and began to sing a duet of "You Are Not Alone." The rest of the group acted as the backing choir, swaying in the background and joining in the chorus. The applause from the audience was more enthusiastic, but only slightly.

The Elvis's were back next Puck took to the front of the stage, wiggled his hips just like 'The King' before bursting into 'A Little Less Conversation." Only the girls took to the stage with him, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany, singing the back up. Pucks dancing was very energetic and soon the whole of the auditorium was on its feet, clapping and swaying along.

"They're good" Kurt whispered to Santana as they lined up for the next number.

"Then we will just have to be better." She replied. When the number was finished there was much cheering and a few girls screams from the audience. Now it was Michael's turn to fight back.

The familiar bass-line sounded for the intro and Santana and Tina followed Kurt on stage for their, "Smooth Criminal" number. Kurt sang the lead while Finn and Mercedes harmonised. Mike, in a white suit and hat, took on Michael Jackson's actual dance moves while Santana and Tina danced with him. They had copied most of their moves from the pop video. The crowd went wild when Mike moonwalked across the stage. They too got a standing ovation.

Next up – Elvis. Artie wheeled himself to the front of the stage, he was dressed in a tasselled jumpsuit; the girls once again taking their place at the back as backing singers, which must have really annoyed Rachel. He began to sing, "Suspicious Minds". Sam came out next in an equally outlandish jumpsuit to sing the next verse. Then finally Puck came out in a jumpsuit with more studs and tassels than the other two combined. They took it in turns to sing the different lines, each trying to out Elvis the other. It was a very good number, and fun to watch, but Santana was relived to see that it wasn't anywhere near as good as the number they had for the finale.

With the costume change and a last minute make up check they were ready for their big number – "Thriller". Dressed in their zombie rags, the group shuffled like the living dead around the stage, while Kurt, doing a Vincent Price impression, did the dialogue before the number. Then the music started and the group formed up behind Santana as she began to sing. They danced in zombie formation and the crowd went wild. The solid week of dance practice had definitely paid off. On the last note the group as one collapsed to the floor as if dead. Santana was totally exhausted when the number was over and was in no hurry to get back up. The other glee-clubbers crowded round them and helped them to their feet as the applause from the auditorium showed no signs of stopping. There was no doubt about it as cool as Elvis was, Michael Jackson had definitely won.

…

The battle had been a success and Santana was enjoying a much needed shower in the Cheerio's locker room before changing back into her Cheerios uniform. Brittany came in and took the stall beside her.

"That was fun." said Santana, "We should do more battles."

"Yeah. Only maybe not so scary next time." Said Brittany

Brittany had been a little unnerved by the Zombie costumes and when they had collapsed at the end of the number she really did think they had died and got quite upset. Santana and Miss Pilsbury had to talk to her for twenty minutes before she calmed down.

"I'm sorry about that." said Santana with a cheeky smile, "But I know a way to make it up to you."

Seconds later two voices could be heard echoing round the cheerio locker room,

_"Oh let me be your Teddy Bear._

_ Wrap your arms around my neck and lead me anywhere…"_

**One down… two to go.**


	2. Sabotage

What more out of the hat

Glee club was depressing. Everything had gone belly up before the first week was already over. Santana wasn't sure what annoyed her most, that Mr Shue was as oblivious as ever, or that the plans for this year's Invitationals were going absolutely nowhere. Mr Shue had exhausted his Journey repertoire but seemed to think soft rock was the only way to go – that or a soppy love song. Santana realised she had no choice, they would have to stage a rebellion, because, hell, if Glee club wasn't fun anymore what was the point.

…

Everyone was sat in the choir room ready for the arrival of Mr Shue. Santana walked to the front of the classroom and addressed the group.

"We can't go on like this!" she said, "Mr Shue is in a rut and he is dragging us all down with him.

"What do you mean?" protested Rachel, "I have no complaints."

"That is because the last four songs Mr Shue had selected have been solos for you!" protested Mercedes.

"If we sing another Journey song I think I'll scream!" sighed Kurt.

"And his assignments are getting more and more pointless." added Artie. "I wouldn't be surprised if the next assignment isn't "Sing a Disney song to recapture your youth"!

"But what can we do about it?" asked Tina.

"We rebel. Whatever his next assignment is we sabotage it." said Santana.

"How?" asked Brittany.

"We won't know 'til we get the assignment. Who's with me?"

Everyone in the choir room raised their hand, even Rachel.

Mr Shue chose that moment to arrive. He looked perplexed at the show of hands.

"Have I missed something?" he asked.

Santana looked worried, her usual cool demeanour cracking as she didn't know what to say.

"Santana was just asking to vote for our favourite rock band." said Finn quickly.

"Who won?" asked Mr Shue, "It looked unanimous."

"Journey." said Quinn.

"That's excellent." said Mr Shuster, not catching any of the irony in her tone.

Mr Shue clasped his hands together and smiled, a sure sign that an assignment was looming.

"So are you guy's syked for the Invitationals." There was a murmur of agreement from the glee club. "Now we know our greatest strength is our emotions. We have heart and we put all our souls into everything we do. This week I want you to explore these emotions further, pick a feeling and find a song to express it totally! What do you say guys, are you ready to give me some heart?"

The glee club cheered in response, although a little distracted as everyone's mind turned to thoughts of sabotage.

…

Once glee club was over everyone gathered in the corridor.

"So are we still up for sabotage?" asked Quinn.

"You bet." said Puck.

"I don't know." sighed Rachel. "This isn't a bad assignment."

"Look." said Mercedes." We're either all in or not."

"We're all in." said Finn, giving his girlfriend a hard look.

"But how exactly do we sabotage this assignment?" asked Sam

"That's easy." said Santana. "We know what he wants; happy, merry, sappy emotions. We give him pain, sex and any other inappropriate emotion we can think of"

"Such as?"

"Horny, depressed, jealous…" suggested Santana.

"…Paranoid …" added Artie.

"…Terrified…" suggested Tina.

"Or just plain insane." finished Puck.

Everyone was suddenly excited by the possibilities.

"I love it when a plan comes together." said Santana with a grin.

…

Assignment day came and the whole of glee club was ready to sabotage Mr Shuster's assignment.

"Guys I'm very excited to see your emotional range." said Mr Shue grinning, with no idea what was in store for him. "Who is up first?"

Quinn came forward first. Her smile disappeared and solemnly and bitterly she sang 'Play Dead' by Bjork. Everyone applauded.

"We certainly felt the emotion." said Mr Schuster frowning slightly.

Mercedes came up next. Her song choice was 'Ex-Girlfriend' by No Doubt. She channelled a lot of anger and venom into the song.

"Very powerful." said Mr Shue.

Mike was next. He had picked a song by Michael Jackson, no surprises there. He sang 'Leave Me Alone' another song filled with anger and pain.

This time Mr Shue was speechless.

Rachel then got up to do her number. Santana knew Rachel wasn't one hundred per cent behind the sabotage, so she wasn't too surprised that she picked a song that also showcased her talent. Rachel however did an excellent job of channelling terrible grief into her rendition of 'I Can't Live (If Living Is Without You)' by Mariah Carey.

Artie was next. He had selected 'I'll Be Watching You' by the Police and twisted it with malice and paranoia.

Sam was up next. He sang 'Wires' by Athlete a sad song about a baby in a hospital incubator.

"Interesting choice." said Mr Shue a bemused look on his face. The sabotage was definitely working.

Santana was very impressed by everyone's contributions so far. Her choice of song would certainly raise a few eyebrows. She channelled fear and pain into her rendition of 'Me and a Gun' by Tori Amos, a song about rape.

"Um…" said Mr Shue." We have a lot of powerful emotions displayed so far. Does anyone have some positive emotions to share?"

Kurt, Brittany and surprisingly Puck's hands shot up. Kurt came forward and sang 'Lollipop' by Mika. He filled the song with an insane level of manic energy and raunchy subtext. Santana couldn't help but smile.

The raunchiness of Kurt's song however couldn't compete in any way with Brittany and her rendition of 'I Touch Myself' by the Divinals. When her best friend was done Santana felt like she needed a cold shower to cool off.

Mr Shue looked very uncomfortable. He gave Puck a side look and then decided to put off whatever Puck had selected until later and pointed to Tina.

Tina channelling pure terror sang 'Lullabye' by The Cure, a creepy song about a face eating monster.

Finn came up next and sang 'Help!' by the Beatles, only he added his own twist. He sang as if he was in an absolute panic.

Mr Shue couldn't put it off any longer, it was Puck's turn and they waited with baited breath to see what his selection would be. With an intense and incredibly insane version of 'I'm Going Slightly Mad" by Queen, Puck sang his heart out.

When Puck was finished, Glee Club sat back, content with their sabotage. No one had sung the sappy songs Mr Shue had hoped for.

"Oh Boy!" exclaimed Mr Shue. "You guys were… amazing!"

Everyone froze that wasn't quite the response they had expected.

"You guys took this assignment to places I'd never considered. I had expected you to put all your energy into happy, positive songs but you went to so many unexpected places. I felt you pain, and passion, it was incredible. We are going all the way to New York guys… all the way! You guys are incredible!"

A stunned silence filled the choir room. Santana wasn't sure if the sabotage had worked or not. She had hoped that upsetting Mr Shue's plans would get him to see how out of touch he was with the glee club but instead it seemed to have affected him in the completely opposite way. It had inspired him. The only hope was that the feeling stayed with him. They could only wait and see.

**Thanks for waiting sorry chapter 2 took so long.**


	3. The Sound of Sue Sick

**What More Out Of The Hat – Part 3**

**I do not own Glee or the Sound of Music**

Santana walked very stiffly into the choir room. Of all the insanity Sue Sylvester had inflicted on their lives, today she had reached a pinnacle. Now she was the Headmistress she had sent the faculty on an extreme sports week-long team building course and made the whole school sit on the bleachers and watch the Cheerios practice - all day! Santana now ached all over. Brittany was limping, wincing from her bruised hip and Quinn was sporting a black eye and a split lip. They'd been dropped when Heather, who anchored the pyramid, fainted. All told, Brittany had been lucky - four cheerios had broken bones and two more would need new nose jobs. Santana escaped with a bruised collar bone and a few grazes. This didn't stop Coach Sylvester though, she simply dragged five likely looking girls from the audience to replace the more seriously injured and made them continue the routine for another two hours.

"Are you guys okay?" Finn asked rather redundantly as the three Cheerios took their seats.

"We'll live." said Santana.

"Excellent." said Rachel without an ounce of sympathy, "I know Tina and Mike are at Asian couples therapy this week but if we don't start putting something together for sectionals we are going to be toast. As Mr Shue isn't here I wanted to run through some solo ideas I have. I think Evita…"

"Sit down Gidget!" interrupted Coach Sylvester as she appeared in the doorway. She briefly consulted her watch. "As Will Schuster is currently having the hair gel loosened from his brain cells on the bungee jumping exercise I think it would be remiss of me to leave you unsupervised."

Santana couldn't help the groan that escaped her lips and she wasn't alone in the horror. Sue continued unperturbed.

"That is why Becky is now in charge of Glee Club."

Sue's number two stepped forward, her eyes shining with joy and a big smile on face.

"You're going to do The Sound of Music." said Becky clapping her hands excitedly.

Rachel's hand shot up to protest,

"We have sectionals in a few months. We really need to go through our set lists."

"Becky is in charge. You will do whatever she says. You are to obey every order as if it came from my own fair lips. Do you have a problem with this Miss Berry?"

"No." squeaked Rachel terrified by the Coach's intense glare. She knew very well that you didn't mess with Sue's protégé, and you certainly never mentioned her Down's syndrome.

"Line up." ordered Becky.

The Glee club reluctantly got up from their chairs and lined up.

"No." said Becky. "Line up in order of height; boys and girls."

There was a bit of a reshuffle. Becky walked along the row, pointing in turn, casting the Glee club as characters from the show. Finn was to be Captain Von Trapp as he was the tallest. Then she cast Puck as Rolf, the messenger boy.

"No way!" He cried. "You're offending my Jewish sensibilities by casting me as a Nazi?"

"No arguments!" ordered Sue Sylvester.

Sam was cast as the oldest von Trapp child Friedrick and Kurt was to be …you guessed it… Kurt. This left Artie without a part.

"I'll come back." said Becky moving to the girl's line.

Brittany, Mercedes, Santana, Quinn and Rachel were cast as the remaining children as Liesl, Louisa, Briggita, Marta and Gretl respectively.

Rachel's hand shot up again.

"You haven't cast Maria! You can't do this show without a lead"

"Coach Sylvester is going to be Maria." said Becky.

Santana, slightly horrified by the suggestion, was pleased to see Coach Sylvester equally shocked. You had to admire Becky's logic though; Sue was the only one with short enough hair.

Sue Sylvester was flustered by Becky's announcement but after all her posturing and after Becky's trusting look she could hardly back down – so Sue Sylvester and Glee Club were going to perform the Sound of Music.

After delegating Brittany as the group's spokesperson, (she and Becky were still math buddies), Sue and her Number Two had been persuaded to reduce the full blown show to a medley of the more popular songs and a role was found for Artie, the Mother superior role was rewritten as a priest.

…

That is why the following Friday the auditorium was filled by Cheerios, under order from Sue Sylvester, waiting for the show.

The rehearsals had been hell but the moment of truth had arrived. Becky had gone all out with the production and she had obviously worked hard in the whole thing, including costume. Santana was less than pleased with her attire however. True to the film Becky had made costumes from recycled drapes, sadly she had used her Disney's Little Mermaid curtains. Brittany thought her dress was wonderful. Kurt had probably come off worse; his shorts had a Sebastian crab, front and centre, right on his groin. But as they say the show must go on, Santana just had to enjoy Rachel's indignation from having the smallest part in the whole production, and revel in the humiliation of Coach Sylvester as she uncomfortably attempted to keep Becky happy. Only it would have been so much better if they all didn't have to join her in the embarrassment that was to be the Glee production of The Sound of Music.

…

The music started and there was Coach Sylvester skipping and prancing over the stage, singing the _Sound of Music_. The manic energy she usually channelled into making everyone else's life hell was serving her well. At the end of the song Sue spun off into the wings.

Brittany and Puck's solo was next, S_ixteen Going On Seventeen._ The dance number between benches was energetic and though he was no Mike, Puck did a good job of keeping up with Brittany. There was loud applause when they were done.

Now it was Santana's turn to go on with the rest of the Glee club to perform a medley of _Doe, a Deer, a Female Deer _and_ My Favourite Things _with Coach Sylvester_. _Rachel had been very disappointed at not getting a very large part in the show and compensated by working hard with perfecting the harmonies for this number instead. In the end Santana felt they sounded wonderful, more like a acappella choir than ever before. However, with the eyes of the watching cheerios boring into her as she childishly skipped around the stage, she could feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

Artie took to the stage next dressed as a priest. He sang _Climb Every Mountain, _trying to ignore the irony of the lyrics. Santana nervously counted the moments, as the next number was the one had been least looking forward too. The next song was _A Lonely Goat Herd_ and as she was cast as Briggita she had her own yodelling solo to perform. True she got to dance with Brittany but it was very hard to act sexy while you're dressed in pink mermaid curtains and yodelling your heart out. Truth be told she wanted to just curl up and die. The only thing that was keeping her going was the look of pure agony on Coach Sylvester's face as she pranced and smiled her way through the song.

While they took a moment to catch their breath for the last number, Finn came forward and sang _Edelweiss._ Santana had to admit he looked kind of dreamy as he sang but she wasn't sure it warranted some of sighs and squeals that were coming from the Cheerios in the audience. The final number was to match the finale from the film, so after Sue joined Finn to sing the last verse of _Edelweiss_, all the "von Trapp children" took to the stage to sing _Goodbye_. The cuckoo clock part was embarrassing, but after she had flapped off the stage with Brittany and Mercedes, Santana rested in the wings glad it was all over. Rachel made a bit of a meal of the last part, her only solo in the whole show but as the last harmony faded Santana felt she could breathe again.

The Cheerios dutifully applauded and the Glee Club took their bows. Coach Sylvester looked exhausted; she probably hadn't smiled that much in her entire life. Becky was ecstatic and hugged everyone, especially Finn. Sanatana was sure of one thing. After the week Coach Sylvester had just had, when Mr Schue returned on Monday, she was going to welcome him with open arms… well at first and then she would find a new way to insult his hair.

***Followed by a bonus chapter inspired by Sexy***


	4. I Dream Disney

**What more out of the hat – Bonus.**

***I just watched Sexy and Original Songs and so have written a bonus chapter – a moment between **_**Landslide**_** and Santana's profession of love.**

Santana was suddenly regretting her choice to sing her heart out to Brittany in front of the Glee Club. Rachel's comment had scared her and she retreated again into her anger.

"Look." said Mr Shue raising his hands for peace. "I know you need to be informed about sex but I think some of us – I shall not name names," he said while looking at Puck and Lauren, "Have been getting a bit carried away. I think we need a change of pace. In an attempt to recapture a bit of innocence, I want you to come back to me tomorrow and sing a Disney Song."

As a group they all turned to stare at Artie, hadn't he joked about that a few weeks ago. Well Santana wasn't going to have a problem with this assignment; she and Brittany had watched every Disney film ever produced including the crappy straight to video ones. No Santana's only problem was what to do about Brittany…

…

... Santana walked to the choir room. The room was empty apart from Brittany, who was sat on her usual chair and gave Santana a broad smile when she saw her. And then everything got very weird. Suddenly Kurt appeared at Santana's right shoulder and began to sing,

_"There you see her sitting there across the way..."_

He was singing "_Kiss the Girl_" from The Little Mermaid and gesturing towards Brittany. Santana was trying to work out why he was doing a Glee assignment when he was no longer going to school at McKinley, when Finn, Puck, Artie, Mike and Sam appeared and joined in the song. They began propelling Santana toward her best friend. Brittany looked, well, like Brittany, shy but sultry, confused but hopeful; but she didn't seem to mind what the boys were singing. What made it worst was that Santana really did have an urge to kiss her!

Things clicked for Santana when on the second verse the boys had managed (with the use of the choir room door and two chairs) to make a boat, wafted a length of blue fabric across the floor to make a lagoon and produced a black backdrop with Mike holding up a glowing moon. This was a dream, just a Disney inspired dream nothing to worry about. But when Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany's sweet lips, like she had done many times before, she found she couldn't. Santana touched her cheeks and found she was crying. The boys had almost finished the song but their expressions had become twisted, each of them wearing an ugly leer. The suggestive looks on their faces suddenly terrified her and Santana fled the choir room.

Out in the Hall Santana found herself singing,

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement..."_

She was singing "_I won't say I'm Love_" from Hercules. Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes and Tina were there as back up. Santana found herself singing vehemently but felt the denial. She did love Brittany; they were sisters in all but blood. Okay maybe more than sisters - best friends with privileges, nothing wrong with that. It made them hot and sexy. The two of them making out in front of some quarterback was quite a power trip. Plus way better than making out with the shmuck himself.

Santana thought back to Brittany's words in her bedroom that day, about how "It is better with feelings". She wondered why that statement had terrified her so much. Was she jealous of Artie? She'd never needed to be open with her best friend before? It was all just a bit of innocent fun wasn't it?

The song continued and the quartet followed her down the halls and all of a sudden there was Brittany struggling with her locker combination looking as if the whole Choir Room incident hadn't happened. Santana reminded herself that this was just a dream and it wasn't really Brittany. Santana took a breath to sing the last line,

"_At least out loud I won't say I'm in love_" but found she couldn't. She touched her cheek. She was crying again. Why couldn't she say it? She ran to the bathroom tears streaming down her face.

She rinsed her face in the sink and looked at her face in the mirror. Her reflection began to sing,

_"Look at me you may think you see who I really am..."_

It seemed she had moved on to Mulan and _"Reflection_" but she was also aware it was the Christina Aguilera version (thank Brittany!). Then suddenly it was Santana singing and the face reflected in the mirror was glaring back with a hard cold look on its face. The mirror then melted into a view of Cheerio's practice. Brittany nails a double handspring with a twist. Santana rushes up to congratulate her, hugging her and holding her tight… Leaving Glee rehearsals Santana takes Brittany's hand, linking their pinkies together as they head for the door... Santana is kissing Sam in the hallway her back against the locker but all the time her eyes are open and she's looking at Brittany laughing with Artie...

Santana finds that she's crying again, did this mean that she was really in love with Brittany? What else could it mean? Was this to be the moment when Santana finally admitted she was head over heels in love with her best friend. The ex-cheerleader finished the song, her head held high and a smile on her face. She looked confidently into the mirror and was pleased to see her reflection smile back. In that one glorious moment the fear was gone and Santana knew the truth in her heart; maybe it was better with feelings...

Then Rachel suddenly returned,only this time she was dressed as a teapot, and starting a new song,

_"Tale as old as time..."_

It was the theme song from _"Beauty and the Beast_". Santana didn't want to think about who was the beast. The bathroom turned back into the choir room and suddenly there was Brittany and they began to waltz around the room. Santana took the lead and Brittney was smiling and holding her close. As the song ended, Santana rested her forehead on the blondes shoulder and whispered "I love you".

…

Santana jerked awake. She was alone in the choir room and there was drool on her chin. Mr Shue walked in with a hand full of sheet music.

"Are you still here?" He asked.

"I...um...must have fallen asleep. Where is everyone?"

"Gone home to work on their assignments." said Mr Shue," I'm glad you're here; Brittany has forgotten her jacket again. Could you take it to her?"

"Sure" said Santana still a little sleepy. "I just had the weirdest dream."

But Mr Shue had left; music still in his hand. Brittany's jacket was flopped on the back of the chair. Santana picked it up and inhaled the smell of Brittany revelling in the warm afterglow of the dream. She opened her mouth and sang

"_I know you; I waltzed with your once upon a dream..."_

The song from Sleeping Beauty had a new meaning all of a sudden. She waltzed around the room holding the jacket to her chest. Santana smiled but suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her round. There was Brittney and behind her the whole of Glee, all the Cheerios, the football players, wrestling team, hockey team, teachers, the AV club geek with his video camera and all of Santana's family. Okay this was still a dream. They all took over the song, one loud but harmonious chorus. Brittany meanwhile grasped Santana's neck and kissed her hard on the mouth. Santana kissed her back pulling at her clothes; fingers running under clothing. Soon they were naked and wrapped around each other in Brittany's bed which was still in the choir room and everyone was still singing and smiling and staring. Santana turned away, concerned about the audience but Brittany just started kissing her throat. She couldn't stop her and, as her best friend's kisses travel down her body, Santana can't help but stare at her 80 year old grandmother whose soprano solowas very close to the original Disney version of the song. And then she felt Brittany's tongue...

…

"Oh God!"

Santana awoke with a start. She was in her own bed, sheets wrapped around her legs, very short of breath. She pinched her arm to make sure this time she was awake. The clock read 5:15. She groaned and got up to get a glass of water. Her heart was beating fast and she was very, very, worried about the dream. She really was in love with her super sexy best friend and it absolutely terrified her…

…

Santana made a decision. After Glee club she would open her heart and tell her best friend exactly how she felt. The Disney song she picked to sing was _A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes _from_ Pinocchio._


End file.
